


The Adventure of Bink

by SpicyChestnut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bink - Freeform, Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Korok Hero, Light-Hearted, Mini-adventure, Short MultiChap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyChestnut/pseuds/SpicyChestnut
Summary: It has been nearly one hundred years that the Koroks living beneath the boughs of the great Deku tree have patiently waited for the Hero’s return; but Bink is not content to wait around to be saved. Instead, he intends to do the saving.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninelanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninelanterns/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the now well-known art of a [Korok Hero](https://ladytruds.tumblr.com/post/164219454063/a-korok-hero-destined-to-save-hyrule) by [Trudi Castle](https://ladytruds.tumblr.com/). A sneak preview of this fic a while back in turn inspired [@ninelanterns](https://ninelanterns.tumblr.com/) to create an adorable sewn [Bink](https://ninecrafterns.tumblr.com/tagged/bink), the Korok protagonist of this fic. Please go check it out!!! (and give these creators some much-deserved love!)
> 
> Update: There's more art of Bink! [@Truffeart](https://truffeart.tumblr.com/) made [this gorgeous watercolor](https://truffeart.tumblr.com/post/618485317087936512/a-little-watercolor-inspired-by) of Bink and Link from chapter 4! *heart eyes emoji*

Bink had made a decision. It was not a decision he made lightly, oh no. Such a decision involved great deliberation and the assumption of much personal risk; but _someone_ had to act, and who knew when the Hero would return from his long slumber?

Some of the other Koroks had teased him. Who did he think he was, to assume the role of the hero? He was no great fighter, no master swordsman; and besides, he had spent his whole life in the Korok Forest. He would surely get lost out in the big, wide world! Though Bink believed in his decision—though he felt in his heart of hearts that someone had to do something to protect the people of hyrule from monsters, their words ate at him nonetheless; and so he had asked the Great Deku tree for his thoughts. The wizened tree had merely smiled in that way he always smiled, and replied in the way he always did:

“Do what your heart tells you you must, Bink—but be careful; the world is dangerous outside of these woods.”

It was all the encouragement he needed.

Not hours later, Bink set to work. Using the wood of the forest he carved himself a short sword (which he unfortunately gripped at the handle a little too tightly and with a little too much enthusiasm, causing a vine to grow out of the cross guard and wind around the blade—but Kail said it looked cool so he let it be), as well as a sturdy round shield. He then strung himself a bow using fibers from the thick, flowering vines hanging from the lower canopy.

With the aid of his friends he gathered the straightest sticks littering the ground as well as the pointiest pebbles, fashioning arrows out of the remaining vine fibers. Then, making use of a small portion of the supplies they all had stored within the trunk of the Great Deku tree for the Hero’s return (not without some convincing, mind), he fashioned himself a rudimentary leather harness, as well as a shirt just like the one given to the champion by the Princess of Legend. He picked several petals from the silent princess flowers growing around the pedestal of the sword, using their pigment to dye it the same vibrant blue. He hoped that, much like the hero, it would bring good luck and the Goddess’ blessing.

Though it had taken many weeks of hard work, as he examined his reflection in a pool of water, blue shirt bright against his mottled green skin, he smiled. Finally, he was ready.

On the day of his departure, his friends who had so graciously aided in his preparations gathered beside the sword, cheering and throwing flower petals into the air.

“Good luck, Bink!”

“Slay lots of monsters!”

“Bink the Hero!”

“Safe travels!”

At the threshold of the path which led to the entrance of the lost woods, he grinned, waving enthusiastically to the gathered group.

“Goodbye, everyone! Goodbye!”

Then, with a deep breath he turned, walking stalwartly up the path. And thus, beneath the softly rustling leaves of the Korok Forest and under the gentle warmth of a morning sun, the adventure of Bink the Korok Hero, began.


	2. Through The Mist

The woods were misty, dark, and deep, the large trees’ upper canopy shielding the cool earth from the touch of the sun. Bink always knew he was small, but beside these massive oaks he felt he understood what it must be like to be born an ant—dwarfed so by the world.

The way in which their bark had become worn and jagged with age made each wide trunk appear as a sinister face with sharp, pointed teeth, peering out of the mists; and though Bink knew better (he was a forest spirit after all, understanding the natural world was kind of his thing; they were just trees, he knew they could not hurt him) their startling visage frightened him nonetheless. The enchantments upon the lost woods were ancient and powerful and, he well knew, far stronger than the minor abilities of a mere Korok.

He tightened his trembling grip on the handle of his torch, squaring his shoulders. He must be brave! The hero was brave, and until Link returned Bink was determined to fill his big leather boots. Taking a fortifying breath, he followed the trail of embers with his eyes, and turned in that direction.

The woods were quiet, the only sounds those of his tiny boot steps upon soft earth, and the rustling of the sparse leaves in the breeze. Bink continued cautiously forward, following the embers as the mists swirled around him like strange eddies; but everything looked the same—the endless mist, the sinister trees, the soft sounds of the wind and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He had lost track of how long he had been walking, how far he had traveled… it was like being lulled into a trance, and more than once Bink found himself shaking himself back into focus. He must be strong! He must be brave!

But that bravery was put to the test when, quite suddenly, a new sound joined the hypnotic melody of the woods—a new set of footsteps, soft and pattering. Bink startled, nearly dropping his torch when the sound of a low growl traveled through the misty air. A wolf!

Though Bink was shaking, he took a fortifying breath. He would not be deterred! Widening his stance and turning towards where he could best estimate to be the sound’s origins (for in the thick mist of the woods, he could see little more than those strange swirling eddies of fog and the shadows of distant tree-monsters). Lowering his torch and squatting, he mustered his courage to let out a ferocious growl of his own, putting his all into it—and felt a surge of pride when the distinct sound of hurriedly retreating paws could be heard crunching upon the leaves in response. Letting out a relieved breath, Bink straightened, feeling his confidence bolstered as he continued marching onward.

It wasn’t long after that before the lit braziers leading to the entrance of the woods (or into the Korok forest, depending upon your direction) came into view. Bink let out a sigh of relief; he was quite ready to be out of these misty, heeby-jeeby woods. He hurried forward, his little legs struggling not to stumble over the occasional large rock or branch littering the ground. With each brazier he passed, the trees grew smaller and the mist thinned; and as the trail of braziers took a sharp right, he found himself facing the archway at the entrance to the woods. Bink grinned excitedly. He had made it—and all on his own! With a quick turn of his small hand he buried the head of the torch in a patch of soft, wet earth to extinguish the flame, setting it against the brazier as he gazed triumphantly outward. Through the archway he could see the path into Hyrule, sunlight streaming through what little remained of the Lost Woods’ magical mist. A buck grazed on grasses off the side of the pathway, and an energetic beetle scuttled up a tree.

Dusting his hands, Bink set off with a purposeful stride, under the archway and up the slope, past the buck which ignored him entirely—and into the wild unknown.


	3. Hyah!

It wasn’t long in his walk down the forest path that Bink came across his first, real enemy.

The creature was ferocious, sporting thick brown fur and a long, bushy tail that curled and twitched along with the click of its dastardly buck teeth. It was chittering angrily at a fellow Korok who was trapped between it and the trunk of a tree, clutching tightly to an acorn and wailing in distress. Bink’s little heart began to beat as the creature turned its dark, beady eyes on him upon hearing the soft patter of his approaching footsteps, baring its crooked teeth as it turned menacingly towards him. He slowly pulled his sword and shield from his back, readying his stance as the other Korok took the opportunity to flee in the opposite direction.

He’d never fought a real creature before—he’d only ever practiced with his friends in the safety of the Korok Forest; but he could do this! He must be brave—must be strong!

The creature approached, and Bink extended his sword. “You will not terrorize the creatures of the forest!” he shouted resolutely, swinging his wooden weapon for emphasis.

The creature eyed him but did not stop in its approach, sniffing and eying the shield on his arm curiously. Bink gave another swing.

“I’m warning you!” he shouted tremulously. The creature ignored him, and as it came within range Bink gave a mighty lunge and a breathless, “ _Hyah_!”

The blow hit the creature on one lanky arm and it gave a startled squeak; then it turned and fled, running off into the woods and up a tree.

Bink let out a breath, feeling his legs quiver but his heart soar. He did it! He’d done his first good deed as substitute Hero! Sheathing his sword and securing his shield, he allowed himself a triumphal grin.

The shadows had grown long during his brief battle and, as Bink looked around, realized it was time to find a place to sleep for the night. He continued to wander down the dirt road, thoughtfully eying trees and bushes and craggy cliffs. It was a good ten minutes before he found a suitable spot—a hollow in a tree, not too far up the trunk. With a heave he began his climb up the bark, and soon he reached his destination—only to be met by large, round, yellow eyes: it was already occupied.

An owl gazed at him, its head cocking curiously at his unexpected appearance.

“Oh!” Bink said, startled. “Hello! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. I was looking for some place to shelter for the night. Do you mind if I join you?”

The owl stared at him silently for several long moments. Just as Bink was beginning to fear he may need to find a new place to sleep, the owl shuffled sideways, creating a korok-sized space beside it within the hollow. Bink grinned his appreciation.

“Thank you, Mr. Owl!”

“Hoo!” the owl protested. Bink gave it a harder look.

“Oh, I apologize! Mrs. Owl.”

The owl merely blinked its approval before turning its gaze back out at the darkening landscape. Bink removed his sword and shield, settling himself into the hollow with his equipment resting against the wood. A cool breeze blew in and Bink shivered. The owl scooted closer, its warm feathers a ticklish blanket, but effective at warding off the evening chill. Bink let himself snuggle into the plush coat, eyes drooping. Soon, the toll of his journey began to weigh down his limbs and his eyes drifted closed, a smile wide across his face as his new friend Mrs. Owl kept watch over the night.


	4. Unlikely Savior

Bink spent two wonderful weeks traveling Hyrule. Having never left the woods before, he hadn’t known what to expect; but along his journey he found Hyrule to be a beautiful, magical land full of wonder and amazement. He traveled as far west as Hyrule Ridge (it was quite a sight to see the lost woods from the outside!), as far east as Zora’s Domain, and as far south as the Lanayru Wetlands—all names he learned once he visited, of course. He bested many more of the furry creatures he had encountered on his first day, which he learned by listening to the chatter of passing Hylians was referred to as a squirrel. Vicious little creatures, squirrels.

He battled all number of other creatures as well: speedy, scaly things with long tails, unsettling gelatinous blobs with wide, staring eyes, and a hard-shelled creature with frightfully strong pincers which seemed to appear only after a heavy rain. But each Bink managed to best, though some battles proved a closer call than others.

During his travels he even came across a number of old friends—other Koroks who had long since left the forest to travel the wider world: Hestu, Pinker, and Tuppy to name a few. He also made new friends: Mrs. Owl, for a start, but also a friendly if slobbery creature at one of the Hylians’ stables named Barker, and a nimble orange furred creature with a long, bushy tail and pointed nose he met out along Hyrule ridge, who called himself simply ‘Fred’.

Yes, it was a good two weeks journeying; but I was also two weeks tiring. Especially after saving no end of Koroks and other woodland creatures from dire straights, Bink found his stamina quite depleted. As well, a homesickness began to settle in; and though Bink was far from ready to end his tenure as substitute Hero, he decided, perhaps, a break was due. And so after saying farewell to his new friends and stocking up on needed provisions, he set off north for home.

Unfortunately, it was on his journey home that Bink ran into trouble he couldn’t quite handle on his own.

It was somewhere along the entrance to the Minshi woods where, late at night and striving to make it to the entrance of the lost woods before settling down to rest, that Bink—tired and not quite paying attention, lost his way and found himself in the middle of a sleeping bokoblin camp; and, tired and not quite paying attention, tripped over a rock sending a wooden club tumbling to the ground with a mighty thump.

The bokoblins, unnoticed by Bink in their sleeping state, roused suddenly and with great agitation, each hurriedly reaching for a weapon and pointing them in his direction. In short order, Bink found himself completely surrounded.

He trembled with fear, knowing despite his weeks of adventure and hearty battle, he was no match for so many large, ferocious enemies at once. But nonetheless he pulled out his weapon, holding it out with trembling arms.

“S-stay back!” Bink squeaked, holding tightly to his sword. “I—I’m warning you!” He swung his weapon back and forth, but his efforts were met with hearty guffaws and menacing growls.

Just as Bink was wondering if this would be his end, a tremendous explosion rocked the Bokoblin’s encampment some meters off, sending the monsters flying in all directions. Bink hunkered down, and as soon as the explosion died away—all the camp’s monsters lying in heaps upon the ground, he ran for the nearest tree, scurrying quickly up its bark and taking refuge in its branches. He stared out, wondering what had caused such a tremendous explosion though no less grateful for its timely appearance when, to Bink’s surprise a Hylian came paragliding in from a nearby cliff. A modest distance above the ground his savior let go of his paraglider, whipping out a bow with lightning speed and sending arrows in the direction of each monster as they struggled off the ground. His aim struck true and before he even touched the ground the bokoblins once more fell earthward, disappearing in a puff of acrid smoke with a high pitched squeal. Bink stared in wonder. The Hylian landed lightly, dusting himself off, then slowly approached the tree in which Bink hid.

“Are you alright?” he inquired gently as he neared the tree and stared up at Bink. Bink blinked back in surprise.

“You can see me?!” Bink exclaimed, waving his hands energetically.

The Hylian merely nodded, reiterating his question. “Are you aright? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Bink shimmied down the tree, landing on the soil with a light thump before looking up at his savior with a smile. “Nope, I’m alright—you came just in time! Thank you!”

The Hylian smiled, then lowered himself to sit on the ground before Bink. “I’m glad. If you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing out here? And… are you wearing the champion’s uniform?” He cocked his head in confusion, taking in Bink’s appearance. But Bink merely grinned with pride, puffing out his chest.

“I am! We Koroks have long awaited the return of the Hero. But I didn’t want Hyrule to have to keep waiting, so I decided to venture out and help where I can until his return! I’ve been traveling for some weeks—I was just on my way to the Korok forest for a rest when I became lost.”

The Hylian smiled widely, eyes crinkling at the edges. “That’s very brave of you. So you’re heading into the woods?”

“Yup! I had wanted to reach the entrance before resting, but it seems I’ll have to continue my journey tomorrow.”

The Hylian rolled his shoulder, offloading a large pack as he inquired casually. “I was hoping to head into the woods tomorrow as well. Do you think we could travel together?”

A travel companion? Bink nodded enthusiastically. “That would be great! The lost woods can be really scary all on your own—and most people get lost. I can help you through safely!”

The Hylian smiled widely, a twinkle in his eye as he pulled out a piece of flint. “It’s a plan, then.”

He built a campfire beside the tree, salvaging supplies from the bokoblin camp and returning with an armful of firewood an apple for them each. They sat beside the fire, basking in its warmth and lulled by its soothing crackle as they ate in peaceful silence. Before long, the Hylian fell asleep against the tree and Bink did likewise, resting side-by-side beneath the pale light of a crescent moon and a sky full of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Please check out [this gorgeous watercolor](https://truffeart.tumblr.com/post/618485317087936512/a-little-watercolor-inspired-by) that [@Truffeart](https://truffeart.tumblr.com/) made of Bink and Link from this chapter! It is so beautiful and so dang cute!


End file.
